It started with a kiss
by Ebonyswanne
Summary: My answer the short story challenge on Gatchamania.


It started with a kiss…

His tenderness surprised her. Princess never expected a man's lips to be so soft she always imagined them harder, dryer, but not soft. On a scale of one to ten for a first kiss this didn't rate at all. But then what did she expect? He was only role playing after all. Marks lips gently planted on hers felt like they'd been there for hours, even of in reality it was only a few seconds…with only a light caress and warm breath she yearned for him to take the next step lose control for a split second...

Please Mark, she begged secretly, for once loose you're self in the moment. We can afford a few seconds of pretending to be a couple…pleeeasssseeeeee….

"Princess…" He murmured. "I…"

Then he hesitated still, the light pressure didn't change and her heart sank knowing he wouldn't follow through on the promise then his gentle light caress turned into something deeper smouldering kiss she often daydreamed about. Then the pressure of lips became urgent as they sought hers hungrily like he wanted to devour her on the spot- His tongue dancing slowly with hers in a seductive ballet of grace and determination to prove his worth to her and need to have her. Princess went weak at the knee's her heart raced at million miles an hour from the way his hands lifted her shirt just enough to so he could feel her flesh…then the smouldering kiss stopped as suddenly as it began.

Princess worked hard to catch her breath. As far as first kissed go… that one had to rate 100/10 on her scale. Mark was a fantastic kisser.

"I think they're gone." Mark quickly surveyed the corridor from the little niche they'd found just in time. "I had to make it look real…one of them was about to approach us...since this is really meant to be a place for young couples...not a hidden Spectran base that those guys just ran into now, and now we have the entrance!"

"Ahhh…yeah looks that way." Princess tried to sound professional even though she was still breathless from her first kiss. "I'm glad you…felt the need…we wouldn't have wanted our cover blown." For once in her life Princess secretly thanked a Spectran goon for not being so dumb.

"Good…" Mark smiled and looked longingly into her eyes." We have to finish the mission...after all the lives of millions depend on us."

"Oh…we should follow up on that...I mean...yes...millions of people need us..." Princess chided herself, putting her needs before the mission, but she wanted him so badly now, if only he would say something more personal about the intimate moment they just shared.

"Then we finish what we started together…later back at the base." He whispered into her ear and then she saw him blush wildly and unexpectedly became awkward like it hit him in the face what just happened. Princess felt a renewed zest and energy for getting the job done and fast.

"Is that an order Commander?" She hinted closer to his face her lips closer to his once more fully realizing they hadn't moved out of the confined corner of the corridor, their bodies still touching and her arms still around his neck…

"No…" He said quietly moving away from temptation ever so subtlety. " That's something I have _wanted _to do for a long time. Kiss you, but all my logical thinking about involvement because of duty made me hold back…those guards…and us out of birdstyle working undercover…and needing to be close in a confined space…how could I resist you. I'm not that strong."

"Where did you learn how to kiss like that?" She quizzed, did she really want to know? she thought after the words left her lips.

Mark's blush deepened. "Jason's Plyaboy magazines...." He confessed and then he began tripping over his words." They have good articles in Playboy...I don't look at the pictures...those girls...not my type...This is the first time I've every kissed a girl, I like to be prepared...just incase... so I read this great article on kissing...preparation its a habit of mine...How did you learn to kiss that amazing?" He hurriedly added. "Honestly Princess...I'm not that kinda guy, but its all he had one day when I forgot to bring my flying magazines with me to the base-"

Princess pressed a long delicate finger hard onto his lips, she didn't give a damn about his theory and how he learned to kiss, she liked the reality.

"To answer you're question, you're my first too, and I just let you take the lead..." She admitted. It felt natural to kiss him, his blue eyes grew wide wide with surprise.

"Well what are we waiting for Mark! "She winked knowingly. "Lets a kick some Spectran butt and get outta here!" With a promise of more to come…Princess lead the way quickly transmuting into birdstyle to take the departing guards by surprise…


End file.
